It is known to use a continuous distribution of sound energy, which will be referred to herein as an “acoustic field”, for a range of applications, including haptic feedback.
It is known to control an acoustic field by defining one or more control points in a space within which the acoustic field may exist. Each control point is assigned an amplitude value equating to a desired amplitude of the acoustic field at the control point. Transducers are then controlled to create an acoustic field exhibiting the desired amplitude at each of the control points.
However, known systems for producing an acoustic field using control points suffer from limitations when a large number of control points are used.